


foundations

by towine (snippetcee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippetcee/pseuds/towine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Notebook <em>again?</em>"</p><p>Or, the daily lives of Armin and Jean who, against all odds, manage to make it all work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foundations

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=901644#cmt901644) on the snk kink meme. thanks for reading!

“The Notebook _again?_ ”

“It’s my turn to choose the movie, no complaints.”

“But you’ve picked The Notebook for your last _three turns!_ ”

“Shhh -- it’s starting!”

Not that Armin had anything against The Notebook but just, really? Three times? And Jean silently mouths every other line to himself anyway so, clearly, he’s seen the movie too many times to be healthy.

But the way Jean clutches him at the particularly heartbreaking bits, and how cuddle-y he gets after the movie’s ended, well, Armin doesn’t feel the need to protest all that much.

\---

Jean winds his scarf about his neck while simultaneously trying to eat a piece of toast and slip on his shoes. If he isn’t out of the apartment in five minutes he’ll never make it to class on time--

“… Jean? Y’going now?” comes a drowsy mumble.

“Yeah,” he calls, slinging his bag over his shoulder before walking back into the bedroom.

And there’s Armin, nestled among the bed sheets, golden hair messy and blue eyes blinking slowly, eyelids still heavy with sleep.

Jean stops in the doorway and can’t help the smile spreading across his face -- Armin was just too damn cute in the morning. He walks towards the bed and leans over to press a kiss against Armin’s mouth, soft and pliant while he’s still not fully awake.

“Gotta go now, babe. I’ll see you later.”

“M’kay, see ya… Love you...”

Armin drifts back to sleep and Jean buries his face in the crook of Armin’s neck, breathing in his scent and smiling against his warm skin, and he should _really_ get going now but… 

“Love you, too.”

There shouldn’t be any harm in staying just one more minute.

\---

“We need to go grocery shopping,” Armin says plainly. “Unless you like subsisting on bread and mayonnaise.”

“Maybe I love it,” Jean says and he receives a light kick under the table in return. They’re eating take-out for dinner again because, like Armin said, _grocery shopping_.

“I made a list of all the things we need. It’s on the fridge -- if there’s anything you think I forgot, just add it to the list. We’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

“’Kay.”

When Armin wakes up the next day and checks the list, he has to sigh. And before he and Jean leave, he crosses out “like buttloads of candy” and “The Vow”.

Jean acts affronted and Armin tells him, “I said things we _need._ ”

“You didn’t cross out “that lube that tingles and smells like strawberries”.”

Armin blushes to the tips of his ears and Jean just snickers and kisses him on their way out.

\---

Jean tries to sneak certain items into their cart while Armin isn’t looking, which makes the whole process of grocery shopping take five times longer than it should. He has to stop every other aisle to pull out a bag of fun-sized Kit Kats or another jar of Nutella when they’ve _already got two in the cart, Jean._

“Do I have to put you in the baby seat? Am I actually shopping with a two year old instead of a twenty-one year old man?”

“Aw come on, Armin, the fruit snacks are shaped like little titans!”

Armin vehemently denies him these too, and puts the box back on the shelf. Jean definitely does not pout.

However, Armin doesn’t protest when Jean laces their fingers together as they wait for the cashier to total their purchases -- and when he sees The Vow making its way down the conveyor belt, he can’t stop himself from grinning stupidly. And neither can he stop himself from kissing the back of Armin’s neck in thanks. Armin doesn’t protest this, either.

\---

Eren and Mikasa visit the following evening, and they’ve brought pizza and Mario Kart.

“Mikasa,” Jean nods in greeting. Then he says stiffly, “Yeager.”

“Kirstein. Ready to taste defeat?”

“Ready to eat those words?”

And they play for three hours, and Armin begins to worry about the neighbors complaining about shouts of “ _Another_ fucking blue shell?!” and “Fuck you and your banana peels!”

Mikasa wins most of the races in the end. Jean and Eren fume at each other from opposite ends of the couch and Armin’s stopped playing awhile ago, instead munching on what was left of the pizza. When it starts to get late, Eren and Mikasa decide that it’s time for them to head out.

Before they leave, Eren pauses in front of the coffee table and lets out a surprised laugh.

“Wait, whose is this?” he asks, picking up The Vow from the coffee table and Jean flushes bright red, snatches the DVD from a still laughing Eren, and promptly shoves both siblings out the front door. And that was the end of that.

Armin is laughing while he kisses the scowl off Jean’s face.

\---

The next morning, Jean wakes up before Armin. Sunlight is filtering through the blinds and creating streaks of gold across the bed sheets, and Armin’s hair lights up like… well, like a halo. And it’s a morning like so many mornings in the past, but Jean still finds himself thinking sappy things like this.

He’s happy, dammit. And when he mouths “I love you” against the bare skin of Armin’s shoulder and hears his lover wake up just enough to sleepily reply, “Love you, too,” he feels safe in concluding that Armin is happy, too.


End file.
